SAO: The Silent Swordswoman
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Kiriko is not a normal girl. She's afraid of most males, only likes girls, and is always the odd girl out. Now stuck within a Death Game, she must overcome her fears and fight for her freedom. She just may find her place within reality and her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The Silent Swordswoman

Date: March 6, 2023

Reality

 _Shino Asada's Pov:_

I went over the medical report on the one person I have ever loved once again.

 **Tokyo General Hospital: Room # 305**

 **Patient: Kirigaya, Kimiko**

 **SAO (Sword Art Online) Victim**

 **Condition: Stable/Life Support**

 **Weight: 95'lbs**

 **Mother: Kirigaya, Midroi**

 **Father: Kirigaya, Minetaka**

 **Date entered into Hospital: November 6, 2022**

I put the medical report back in it's holder, I looked at the only person to hold a special place in my heart once again, wondering why she was in this coma. You see, Kimiko-Chan and I played the Beta of Sword Art Online, so we were able to get a copy of the released version easily and before anyone else. We were going to meet up in the game and level up together, but I had to go visit my Mother, so i didn't get home till after it's been revealed that Sword Art Online had become a death game.

"I wish I was in there with you Kimiko-Chan, I wish I could help you but I'm stuck here. All I can do is lend you my strength from here. Please come back to me, I'll never forgive you if you die in that game."

Kiriko's Pov

Sword Art Online

Floor 25

"Hey Asuna, what did I miss?" I asked the girl that I was starting to consider a Sister.

"Not much, just the Boss information." She replied.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presences. Did you decide to finally lets us fight a Floor Boss, Silent Swordswoman?" The only person that I have come to hate with a passion taunted.

"Kibaou, please keep your snide comments to yourself." One of my only two male best friends I have ever had spoke up.

"Keep out of this Agil, this is between your girlfriend and me." Kibaou snapped back.

Asuna said three words that just about shut everyone up. "You're screwed, dumbass."

"What are you...gah!" Kibaou was cut off as my foot came in contact with his family jewels. "What the fuck was that for?!"

I finally talked in front of the clearing fighters. "One, Agil is not my Boyfriend. Two, This is the 25th Floor Boss, it's bond to be stronger than anything we've ever faced. Three, I'm a Lesbian Jackass. Four, I have a family waited for me. And five, I'm tired of your glaring at me." My voice was soft and low, but because of everyone not talking, or moving for that matter, my voice seemed to echo throughout the room. "I only Solo the Floor Bosses because I want to get back to my family, so if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my sword."

"Well, that was entertaining, but back to business, Kiriko, do you think you can handle being a tank for this Boss fight." Heathcliff asked.

I opened my menu and equipped my strongest shield. "You tell me." I said as I stood in front of the strongest tanker in the game.

"That shield, it's the LA for the 20th Floor Boss, right." Someone asked from the crowd.

"Yes, it is."

"Then it's settled, Kiriko, myself, Agil and three others will be the tanks for this battle. You're dismissed until friday." Heathcliff said before he started to walk away.

"Your voice reminds me of the Greek Mythical Siren." Klein said as he stood next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"The Siren was a creature with a voice so beautiful and enchanting that it lead many men to their doom. You're just like Siren. Your voice enchants almost every man that hears it, you're so beautiful that you leave most men in shock and staring at you that they lose focus, and you lead all of your enemies to their doom." Klein answered.

"...Okay." I wasn't to sure on how to reply to that kind of answer.

"Well, I'll see you friday Kiriko-san."

"See you."

"Kiriko-san, I know you won't come, but Asuna, Agil, Silica, and the rest of my guild are having a party to celebrate coming this far."

I didn't reply, when I finally made it back to my home on the 22nd Floor, my Daughter (A young girl that I found in the forest near my home) was already awake and waiting for me.

"Mommy! You're back!" She yelled out in joy as she tackled me.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Where did you go Mommy?"

"I went to a meeting to figure out on we are going to take this Floor boss down."

Shino's Pov

Reality 9:30

"Mrs. Kirigaya, It's time to see how Kimiko is doing!" I yelled as I turned on Kimiko-Chan's laptop and hooked it up to the TV.  
"Go ahead Shino-San." She replied as she sat down.

"Here we go." I said as the TV screen started to show to Kimiko-Chan carrying a young girl on her shoulders.

"Who's the little girl Shino?" Suguha asked me?

"I don't know, but if we listen in we may learn who she is.

"...another story about Shino-san." The young girl said as she looked down at Kimiko.

"Alright Yui. Lets see….Ah, I know the perfect story to tell you. Alright, Shino and I were versing the 10th Floor Boss by ourselves when a Boss raid party walked in on us, I lost my focus on the Boss which lead to the Boss's sword ripping my only clothing I had on at the time, other than a pair of pants and a pair of boots. The strike sent me crashing into a column, Shino got really angry at that. She run at the Boss with only her Bow in hand, she managed to get off three shots before the Boss got a lucky hit on her which sent her flying into the Boss raid Party. I had used a healing crystal to heal myself before I picked my sword up and charged the Boss.

"After a quick but very deadly battle, I beat the Boss, as I started to walk back towards the Party to get Shino and unlock the door to the 11th floor. I noticed that only Shino was standing right where the party should have been. Shino's face was bright red. 'Why are you blushing?' I asked her.

"'Your clothes.' was the only reply I got. It was a very funny scene."

"Mommy, Tell me more about Shino-san." The girl know as Yui asked.

"MOMMY!" Mrs. Kirigaya, Suguha, and I yelled in complete shock.

"Well…" Kimiko started. "She is very beautiful, she strong, willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, and she's not afraid of speaking what's on her mind. She's also my best friend, she's one of the five reasons as of why I have not given up yet."

"What keeps you from giving up Mommy?"

"Well… there's my Mom, and my two Sisters, You, and Shino."

"I have two Aunt's?" The young girl asked with wide eye's.

Mrs. Kirigaya look at me and mouthed, 'I have a third Daughter?'

'I mouthed back,'I don't know.'

"Well…only one of the two people that are my Sisters I used to live with. Her name is Suguha Kirigaya, but she's really my Cousin, my Mother is also my Aunt. My second Sister isn't related to my at all, in fact I just consider her a my older Sister, Her name is Asuna." Kimiko-Chan answered the girl. "Where here, i may be a little underdressed for the party."

"You think?" I whispered to myself as I finally took a look at her outfit. She was wearing a Black Coat that end about a inch off the ground, a pair of black boots, a black pair jeans, and a black bra. She was wearing no shirt.

"Alright, before we go in I need to put on my only non-combat outfit." Kimiko-Chan said as she opened her menu, there was a bright flash of light before the girl's voice rang out.

"You look beautiful Mommy!" I have to agree with that statement. Kimiko-Chan was wearing a floor length black dress with a pair of black high heels, she let her knee length down.

"Well… I've stood here long enough lets go in."

Asuna's Pov

Sword Art Online

Floor 20

I was talking to klein when someone knock on the door. "Klein, did you invite anyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone is here that would show up."

"Who else did you invite?"

"Kiriko-san." Klein replied as I opened the door only to have the breath knocked out of me. Kiriko-Chan was wearing something I thought I would never get to see in my lifetime. She was wearing a dress. A dress!

"Hello Asuna-san, I hope I'm not overdressed." Kiriko said as she stood outside.

"Kiriko-san, come in, come in." Klein said as he walked over to us.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought someone along with me."

"Non-sense, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"She not a friend Klein, she's my…" Kiriko-Chan was cut off by a little girls voice.

"Mommy, may I meet them now?"

"MOMMY!"

Kiriko's Pov

Sword Art Online: March 8, 2024

2;45 pm

Floor 25: Boss room

I grunted as I took a blow from Arachnia, The Spider Queen leg. I was now in the red zone.

"Heathcliff, switch!" I yelled as I leaped back.

"On it!" Heathcliff yelled back, as I waited for my Battle Healing to kick in I noticed that the Boss was down to it's last heath bar, which was in the red zone. I pulled out a Throwing pick, I pulled my arm back and launched the pick using Single Shot. I hit the Bosses eyes dead on, getting a Crit. hit. The Boss gave a screech before it shattered into pieces. Someone gave a sigh of relief right before 20 horse size spiders spawned.

"You have got to be kidding me." I moaned as I lifted my shield once again.

"Kiriko switch to DPS, Beowulf will cover you spot as a Tank!" Heathcliff yelled over the sound of spiders scuttling across the floor.

"On it." I opened my menu and De-equipped my Heavy armor and my shield. I equipped my Coat of Darkness, a pair of black jeans, and a Pair of black boots. I had long since abandoned wearing shirts because they're so uncomfortable. I also switched out my Iron short sword for my Queen's Knightsword, the strongest sword I own, although I do hope Lisbeth is done with the sword I asked for. I hope those Mats will not be put to waist.

I slammed my fist into a spiders...face I guess. I must have put more points in my STR than I thought, because the spider shattered like glass.

"This is going to take a while." I said as I jabbed my sword into a spiders body while backhanding another spider away from me. "I really hate spiders." I muttered as I sliced the legs off of another spider, the sound of me leveling up filled my ears as murdered another spider.

"Kiriko, I need you to take out the eggsack above us!" Heathcliff yelled. I, of cause looked up to see a red eggsack hanging from the ceiling.

"Heathcliff, give me a boost!" I yelled over the noise of the battle going on around us. I took off straight at Heathcliff, I jumped onto his shield. I pushed off of his shield at the same time he pushed it up. I used a Sonic Leap to close the gap and sliced the sack open. The LA bouns window opened up in front of me.

Arachian Silk x 20: A fine silk that once treated would become harder than steel but as flexible as cloth.

Dark Spider Fangs x 10: The fangs of a Dark Spider that can be turned into a Clawed gloves. Will drain 5 Hp every Second for I minute, Cooldown time: 30 Seconds.

Queen of the Spiders Spear: The spear Arachnia used in battle.

Dark Spider Sword x 2: Only to be used with the dual swords and with the Gloves of the Arachnids. Each blade deals both Poison and Bleeding Effects for six Minutes.

Gloves of the Arachnids: Gloves made from Arachni's silk and blights of her skill, blocks any and all poison effects.

Ring of Spiders Allows wearer to talk with spiders and warps the wearers body with the scent of a spider.

'Well, this is more than I wanted but I guess I could use a lot of this to my avenged. Arachian's Silk could be made into a new set of clothes. Dark Spider Fangs, I guess I can sell those to Argo. I'll give the spear to Sinon as a gift. The ring and gloves could be useful when I try to clear the Dark Spider Cave, and the Swords I'll use to clear out the cave.' I thought as I walked out of the boss room to go meet Ashley so she can get to work on my new clothes. 'I hope your ready for a challenge Ashley, my new design will be quite hard to make.'

I opened up a message window and messaged Argo to meet me at Ashley's and sent one to Lisbeth asking for an update on my new sword.

"Lets finish this game Yui" I muttered as if she could hear me from the 26th floor. "I swear I will beat this game, even if it kills."

 **AN: I swear this has to be one of my favorite Chapter's that I have ever written in my time as a writer in this site. I know I have so many other stories I need to focus on, but I couldn't get this out of my head. R &R guy's.**


	2. an update

I'm typing this on my phone at the time. life and work have been getting in the way of my wirting. I've fnaily think i have it sorted out all that left is to fanish what chapters i've been working on, get new ones started, and get all the new ideas out of my head( so many ideas). I'll post all the new chapters as i finash them. I'm not sure which stories i'm going to contune, feel free to give me ideas, tell me whats good and whats bad, and give me adivce on my story telling. This is the Son of Oblivion signing on.


End file.
